Nearly too late
by Little-Sayu-Chan
Summary: Sakura had a bad time after Sasuke left. But after sudden mood changes a sudden returns happens...SasuSaku, and slight other pairings... [Lemon In last Chapter! Otherwise T rated!]
1. 1: Hello again!

Chapter one: Hello again!

It was morning again. The sun slowly rose from behind the mountains. Yet another night without sleep, because of these horrifying pictures kept coming to my mind. I saw Sasuke-Kun lying on the forest soil with Orochimaru or Itachi besides him, laughing evil. Sasuke was drenched in his own blood, dead for sure since he doesn't move or anything. Every time I dream this I wake up, panting for air. I can't deal this pain anymore.

Once again I wished to be dead, I'm to weak to bring my former teammate, my only true love, back, so what is the point in living?

**Flashback**

"Please! Please d-don't leave me b-behind! I want to go with you, Sasuke-Kun! I want to train with you and h-help you avenge your clan! Sasuke-Kun?" he didn't even listen till the end. _I feel even weaker than before…_ I thought when he turned around, leaving me behind in the nearly destroyed Sound Base. "Sasuke-Kun!" I tried again. At least he stopped, still avoiding my gaze. "Why don't you come back? Everyone is waiting for you back in Konoha…" I tried with a weak voice. I could hear his ´Hn and he vanished. I sunk on my knees. Now he was gone…

"Sakura…" I felt a hot breath on my neck-HIS hot breath! I held my breath. "…Yes?" I asked hopeful. "Stop crying. Emotions are for the weak." With that he calmly walked through the door.

**Flashback ends**

I tried nearly anything. From cutting my wrists to suicide, from dying ´accidentally on a mission to take too much pills. But every time I couldn't bring it to an end. The worst thing to me was I had nobody to speak with about my problems. Ino was now dating her _Shika-Kun _and Naruto was on missions or he trained, because he would finally reach his goal: Sixth Hokage. I was proud of him.

Tomorrow would be my birthday and I would turn eighteen. Long ago I gave up the hope pf a birthday present of Sasuke, I would be disappointed if I would hope for something like that.

It was only 5.00 am so I lay back and watched the sun out of my window. No matter what happens, the sun was rising every day again and again. I smiled lightly. It was the first time I smiled since a very long time. When I imaged the look on Narutos face when he would see me smile at an ordinary thing like the sun I even had to giggle a little…

**Flashback**

"Come on Saku-Chan!" Naruto begged. I just looked at him with my emotionless expression, Ino had called me ´Zombie for some times now. "Smile and forget that Teme!!" he tried to cheer me up, but everything he did reminded me of the time we had as team 7. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Im sorry, Naruto-Kun…" I said and ran off to my place. When I reached my door I was crying hard.

Flashback ends 

Where was all the sadness from the last years all of a sudden? I was a little concerned about my health; I showed symptoms of a deep depression. **At least the others will be happy…** my Inner said. _Since when do you talk again? _I asked her. She hadn't showed up for some months…or years? Time had been running…

**I was there with you ever since, but your…illness… had hold me busy.**

_What do you mean? _I asked puzzled.

**You have an idea, why you're not lying six feet under?** She screamed angry-.

You…did… Yes! I had plenty to do to keep you alive! I don't want to die because of HIM! 

…_Thanks then… _I said when the meaning of her words hit me.

I looked around the training grounds. After my sudden happiness I decided to visit them and maybe train a little. It felt good, I hadn't trained in years **(a/n: Ok, she didn't train at least for a month. Sakura wasn't on missions either-remember the depression. She went to her work in the hospital and helped her Shisou (Tsunade) a little.)**.

I just practised some kicks and punches with my special strength and headed back to my house to take a shower.

**Lets go out and eat Ramen for our breakfast then!! We haven't had some a looong time!!** Inner me begged. I sighed. _I guess…_ it was only 7.00 am and I started working in the hospital at 8.00 am, so there was enough time left.

"Some Ramen, please." I ordered at the Ichiraku. The young woman looked at me and gave a curt nod. _I wonder why she looks at me like this…_I asked my Inner. In fact everyone was giving me those strange looks. **Havnt looked in a mirror this morning, have you?** She asked. _No, why? I smashed my mirrors three weeks ago…_**You should buy a new one...**

I turned around and shrieked when I looked in the large window of a shop. My face wasn't pale anymore, it was white and my eyes were dark by the lack of sleep. The rest of me didn't look better: I was skinny and looked very fragile.

"Here, please." My Ramen was ready and I started to eat. _No wonder, Ino calls me a zombie…_

**I think you look more like the death himself, but zombie isn't bad either.** I snorted at her words. **WOOOW!!** She screamed in my head. **You show reaction!!! **_STOP IT! _I shouted back. _You're giving me headache!_ Bickering I ended my meal. I took my wallet out, but the young lady and the Ramen Man shook their heads. "You don't have to pay this. Were happy you're feeling better, after all this long time." I thanked them and they smiled at me. I was nearly around the corner when I turned around and quickly ran back. "Could you please tell Naruto-Kun I want to talk to him?" They nodded. "I'm at the hospital till noon, and after I will help Tsunade-Sama." I told them. If you want to leave Naruto a massage then at Ichiraku!

**It feels better with a happy outer!** Inner me did a little dance. But I snapped out of my thoughts when I reached the hospital. Everyone was busy and the nurses hurried around. I could see some blood on the floor and dirty bandages were lying around. My eyes narrowed and I hurried to find Tsunade when a brown haired medic crossed my way. "Shizune-San!" I yelled. "Huh… Oh! Sakura-San!" she came over to me. "What happened?" "Its all a terrible mess! Some ANBU from the border control were attacked and seriously injured. They came here half an hour ago. Nearly the half is going to die, they were too badly wounded. Tsunade-Sa…" She looked at me with wide eyes. I had taken out my gloves "Where do you need help?" I asked to not waste any time. Shizune pointed at a room besides her. I nodded and was about to enter… "Sakura? Be careful… We don't know _who_ attacked and with _what_… its so horrible…" she muttered and went her way. I gulped. **What was that about?? **_I don't know, but whatever is in there seems to scare her…_

I opened the door and found myself in a semi-lit room. There were three beds in it and I could hear them moan in pain. I quickly checked everyone and I had to hold my tears back when one of them died while I tried to figure out what happened to them. They had deep bloody scratches on their sides and when I tried to close them with Chakra they began bleeding.

**Think fast Saku-Chan!! **Inner me said **We don't want the other two to die, too…**

_Yeah, but what can I do? I'm…_** Cut it out! You're one of the best medics and you're not some stupid girl! Hmpf! You definitely need some more self-confidence… **

_What…oh, wait! It reminds me of some poison I read about in Suna! You have to give another poison to destroy the first one! We have to tell __**CRACK!**_ The door was slammed open and my Shisou stormed in the room. I looked at her shocked when she hugged me. "The REAL Sakura is back!!" she said with tears in her eyes. **WTH?! **_Did I hurt them that much with being depressive?? _I wondered. **By this reaction…YES. But there's no time to wonder!!!**

"Yeah, thanks…" I gasped for breath. "I figured out the poison." I said. "What? Why…How?"

"I've read about it in Suna. We will have to give them another poison to destroy the first one, and then we need Chakra to destroy the second. After this the wounds can be closed…"

"Great work, Sakura!" Shizune said and Tsunade nodded. I smiled.

After five hours of healing the ANBU 6 of 10 survived. It wasn't the best quote, but it could've been worser than that. I lay down on a free bed next to the injured, so if they would need help I would be there. Tsunade and Shizune went to the office to take some rest. They would come again later.

I was about falling asleep when I heard loud steps coming closer. I heard Ino scream at Naruto. But that wasn't unusual. "Where's Sakura-Chan???" I could hear Naruto cry out. I wondered why he was so excited. Then the door was slammed open again and this time it really cracked. I closed my eyes. Such an idiot… "SAKURAAA!! NOOO!!!" Ino screamed and Naruto came up to me and shook me. I opened my eyes annoyed. _Why did I want to talk to him again? _I asked sarcastic **You wanted to thank him because…** "Ina, get a doc! She's still alive!" Naruto yelled at Ino. "But all the blood…" She said feared.

_Oh! _I figured out. "N-Naruto…" I tried but he cut me off "Sssh... Don't speak. Hurry up Ino!!!" Now I couldn't help: I laughed. **They…giggle… th-think you wanted t-to commit… suicide a-again…**my Inner was laughing too.

I looked at Naruto who looked at me puzzled. "I just healed five hours non-stop. This is definitely not my blood!" I explained after I had calmed down. I looked at Ino who was staring at me like I had two heads or something. Then… "YOURE BACK!!!!" glomps me.

"Cant…breath…" She let go and Naruto hugged me. "You wanted to tell me something??"

He asked and let go of me. "Yes. I wanted to thank you for being there for me in my… bad… days." I kissed his cheek lightly. "And thank you too Ino!" I added. "So do you want to go and eat some Ramen with me and Hinata?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave. These are ANBU of the border Control and they were badly injured. Out of 10 6 survived. I have to watch them till Shizune comes back and I have off." He just smiles at me and said maybe another time.

We talked a little and after they left I lay back down on the bed and fell asleep. There were also no nightmares hunting me.

At my birthday I had Ramen with Naruto and a slumber party with the girls. Everyone had cute little gifts for me and slowly I got used to my old life again.

**Sooo, This is the Story so far. Tell me if you liked it, please!!**

**Ja Ne! Sayu**

**Oi, I forgot!**

**_I dont own Naruto... (I wish I would)_**


	2. 2: A Return, a Mission and Changes

**Chapter two: A Return, a Mission and Changes**

I lived like this for some weeks now. And to be honest, I can't complain. I still don't know what happened to me that morning, but I could care less-everyone (myself included) is more happy now. And to be honest again I hoped I could live like this for more than just those weeks. Again my hopes were destroyed by three simple words:

_Sasuke is back._

There was a time I would have cheered and jumped up to run to him. This time I sunk back into my seat. Tsunade dismissed the Shinobi, who brought the message, and looked at me worried. "Sakura-Chan?" She asked careful. I looked up and tried to smile- it failed miserable at the look of hers.

_WHY had he to come back? WHY NOW? I just wanted to forget him!!! _**Calm down. I'm sure we can find a way to make him pay for the pain he gave us!** My Inner said with an evil smirk. The door opened again and Shizune came in "We need the Top-Medics at the hospital! Quick, or I'm sure Sasuke cant make it!" This got me slightly off guard. I supposed him to come back with an arrogant smirk on his arrogant face. I got up. I wanted revenge, so I couldn't let him die. _I will make his life a living hell…__** …**_**Do you care if I join you? **

On the way to the hospital Shizune said Sasuke was found by ANBU lying on the forest soil in a pool of blood. I let out a low sigh. It was like my nightmare…

"Do you want to treat him, or shall I?" Tsunade asked with a blank expression. "I will assist." I decided because my Inner was babbling about how I could ´accidentally kill him. _THAT would be too easy… Not that Tsunade-Shisou would mind if he died…_

So after half an hour Sasuke was healed and I had to check on him. **Grrrr… How could she?! **_Maybe she wanted to do us a favour? _I asked sarcastic. **A **_**FAVOUR**_My Inner began screaming on top of her lungs (ok, she began swearing…) and I was cut off as someone slapped me across the face. I shook my head in confusion and shock. I looked around and faced Sasukes angry face. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at him. He seemed slightly puzzled at my harsh tone and didn't answer. "Cat caught your tongue?" I asked annoyed at his _Uchiha-Thingy. _Slowly my cheek began burning so I healed it. "Do you have something to say or are you going to stare at me all day long?" I asked and all the anger came back.

_-You're too weak. -_

_-Still alive? I'm surprised. I thought you would be dead already…-_

_-Weakling…-_

Cause he still didn't answered I made my way to the door, but "Where are you going?"

"Oh! So you can speak?" I asked sarcastically. "Stop acting like a child and answer!" he ordered. I laughed and with a blink of an eye I was beside his bed and looked down on him. "Shut up Uchiha. Don't order me around." "Then simply answer my question. I hate to repeat myself." He snapped. That cold voice of his and the glare could have had affect on everyone else, but I had suffered enough pain because of this bastard. "None of your business." I turned my back at him again when he stopped me again "Still so weak?" he asked in a teasing voice. "Pardon, I think I didn't understood what you said…" "Still so weak that you cant even answer a simple question of mine without crying or nearly fainting?" he repeated loud. I grabbed him by his collar and could hear him gasp in pain. I smiled. Not my old happy and cheering smile, but an evil and sad smile. "Does it hurt, Sasuke-_KUN_?" I asked. He shook his head, no, but I could feel him shiver-I'm a medic after all. "I can make it even more painful…" with that I sent some Chakra in his body and his eyes widened in shock, pain and even a little fear. I laughed. "Doesn't hurt that badly, ne, Sasuke-Kun?" I asked sweetly and increased the Chakra amount so he moaned in pain. I shook my head and stopped my torture "You're not worth my Chakra. Not anymore." I said sadly and finally left the room. Leaving a very weakened Sasuke behind.

Outside I found Tsunade leaning against the wall. I blushed a little at my outburst. She looked at me thoughtful. "I'm just ignoring it this time. I have to admit he earns more torture than this, especially from you, but don't do it again. Don't let the anger blind you." I nodded and she walked into the room.

Everyone in the whole village knew the fact that Sasuke was back at the next morning. Tsunade gave ma a day off ´to calm down. At noon Naruto who just had visited Sasuke visited me. "He didn't speak nice of you…" He stated. I smirked and told him about our little talk. "Sasuke-Teme slapped you?" I nodded and smiled. "Don't mind. He wont does it again." "Gotta go Saku-Chan!!! Training with Ero-Sennin, ya know…" he yelled excited "But I can visit you later again!!!" I smiled. "No, its all right. You should care more for your girlfriend. Take her out to dinner or something, and say her I say ´Hi." He smiled and left. Since I hadn't other things to do I decided to tale a bath. The water was nice and warm…

I slightly jumped. I fell asleep due the hot water and I had heard a sound. CRACK! I shrugged. It sounded like a thief or something. Then there were steps on the stars. I grabbed a towel to cower myself up and a kunai. There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Are you in there Sakura-San?" I sighed. It was just Shizune. "Hai. Wait a minute I'm coming."

"We will miss you!!!" Ino glomped me for the third time. "Yeah, I know. It's just for three months. Its maybe better when I'm away for some time." She nodded. She knew why I wanted to go. Because of _him_. "We'll visit you, Saku-Chan!!" I nodded. "I'll come around when you become Hokage." I promised. He nodded. "Are you coming Sakura-San?" asked Kankuro. My mission was to stay in Suna for three months and teach some medics there. I nodded again.

_**Three months later…**_

**The village hasn't changed much in three months… **_Yeah, you're right._ I walked through the gates of my beloved village. I had missed the forest and all the colours while I stayed in Suna. Everything was brown or yellow there… I walked up to the guard to inform them about my return, because I was one week to early. I froze when I recognized the person: Sasuke.

He just looked at me with a blank expression. **Lets get over with this. Just say as little as possible! **"Hello. I'm back a week earlier than said. Here's my passport." I handed it to him "Thanks." I turned and wanted to walk away, but he stopped me. "Sakura- I'm sorry I slapped you back then. But I asked you a question five times and you seemed kind of in dreams." I turned around surprised. _Did he just APOLOGIZE? _**I can't believe it, but I think he did…**

I was rather speechless so I nodded and made my way to the Hokage Office.

"Saaaakuuuraaa!!!" I was greeted by a drunk Tsunade. I sighed. She hadn't changed at all.

"Yeah. Here's my report." But Tsunade was asleep. I shook my head and called for Shizune. "Can you take care of her, please? I want to go home and rest a little…"

But there wasn't much rest. As soon as I reached my apartment the phone rang. "Yes?" I asked annoyed. I travelled for four days non-stop and wanted a little rest! "Hey! Here's Ino!! How are you? How did the mission go? Where there any hot guys in Suna?" I smiled. It was so typical for Ino to ask for the guys. "Why don't you come over and we can talk?" I asked. "I'm meeting the other girls in half an hour in a new café. I'm sure they want to know everything too. Why don't you join us?" "See you then, Bye!" "Bye!" Suddenly I felt a lot more rested and was excited to meet the girls again.

When I arrived at he café, Ino, Hinata and TenTen were waiting for me already. I greeted them and had to tell them everything of my very boring job in Suna. Being a Sensei isn't that much fun I thought. But Ino told m TenTen would date Neji now. I shrugged. We were by the theme ´boys already. They asked me about the boys in Suna, but there weren't my type. "Hinata-Chan, where's Naruto?" I asked. "He's on a mission with Neji and Kakashi. But Sasuke isn't allowed on any missions outside Konoha for a year." Ino answered for her. I sighed. TenTen didn't miss that. "What's up, Sakura-Chan? Still not over you crush?" She teased. I glared at her. "No, that's not the problem, but what happened with him? Did Tsunade this brainwashing-justu on him?" They looked confused. "I met him earlier and he _apologized_. That's nothing the old Sasuke would do…" I asked, still puzzled about his behavior. Again Ino answered, "You know, Shika was the one who found Sasuke and he told me that Sasuke was very rude to them and didn't want to return before he hadn't killed his brother. But then he passed out and they brought him in the hospital. One day after you left I visited him and he was deep in thoughts and didn't talk much, but he didn't seem rude or something he seemed a little confused and disturbed. One week later was his trial and he came free with some conditions. Ever sine then he had changed. I wonder why…" I smiled. "But it isn't bad, is it? I mean he's nice now." I said and they looked at me. "S-sometimes." Hinata stuttered. "Sometimes?" "Yeah. Most of the time he's grumpy and in thoughts." TenTen answered "Nobody dares to speak to him when he's like that, since Lee tried once and got beaten up." We laughed. Then I bit my lower lip. Again, TenTen noticed. "Do you know what happened?" she asked. I took a deep breath and told them of my ´talk with Sasuke in the hospital. "Th-That may explain something…" Hinata said after some silence. I noticed she didn't stutter this much. I didn't felt like talking with them anymore so I excused myself and made my way home. It was getting dark already so I hurried back to get some sleep. But now I couldn't find sleep. _Did he REALLY apologize? I mean… its not like it was his fault slapping me, but...the others said…_**I'm surprised too. I have no idea what came to his mind. And he didn't seem grumpy or in thoughts at all. More like…happy? **_He seemed happier than he used to be, but not complete happy at all…_**Yeah, you're right. Good night Outer… I need some rest. **_Good night. _

**I hope you liked this chapter too. Im doing my best to keep updating soon!**

**And again:**

**I don't own Naruto.**

_Next time: "_And we found out that they have plans around Konoha at the day of my ceremony. We have to think of the worst case: assassination, attempt and conquest."


	3. 3: The new Goal

**Chapter three: The new goal**

The next day passed by and I didn't leave the bed. I was way too sleepy and wanted to avoid certain strange acting people. But again my peace was disturbed. "SAKUURAAA-CHAAN!!!" Naruto yelled. I shook my head. He was probably back since five minutes and the first thing he did was running up to me. I sighed and opened the door. "Hi Naruto-Kun!" I greeted. He smiled and hugged me. _Ow. What do they have with their hugs? _**Aa. Three months in a house of cold Suna-Nins… **Inner me teased.

We sat down and I made some tea. "How was your mission?" I asked. "Well it was the last mission for a long time." He stated sad. I looked up confused. "What…?" Then it hit me. Naruto was going to be the Hokage! "When is your ceremony?" "This weekend." He seemed to be a little thoughtful. Did he regret his choice? No. Naruto would be the last one regretting anything. I watched him. Suddenly he looked into my eyes. "I was out with Ero-Sennin to gather information about Akatsuki. They seem quite passive these days. It bothers me, because I can _feel _they're up to something. And we found out that they have plans on the day of my ceremony around Konoha. We have to think of the worst case: assassination, attempt and conquest." He said with a very serious voice I didn't even know he was capable of.

I nodded in agreement. That sounded like a thing they could do. "What are we going to do about it?" I asked. He smiled at me. "You are Jonin now?" I nodded hesitatingly. "Then you have to study a lot till tomorrow." He smirked. I dint knew he could smirk this evil either. My eyes narrowed. _What is he up to? _"You will make ANBU tomorrow." He decided. I fell from my chair, shocked. ANBU till tomorrow?

I sat up. "Who do you think you are ordering me around?" I growled. Naruto smiled at me. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, sixth Hokage, and I order you to make ANBU tomorrow." I pouted. "Now you're just Naruto Uzumaki, _future_ sixth Hokage. The only person who _could _order me would be Tsunade."

"And I order you to make ANBU tomorrow." After a long fight Naruto had dragged me to Tsunade-Samas office. I growled. "I wont become stronger from one day to another, or just because I'm called ANBU." I tried, but Tsunade shook her head. "Its more the fact we need some good Medics at the ANBU, and there are no other Shinobi allowed." I sighed. "You owe me. I will make ANBU." They nodded. I would pay them back later. Now I had to think of my new ´goal: ANBU.

The whole night I learned for my exam. I went to bed at 4 and had to be at the academy at 6. I growled. Why had this baka to tell me I was going to take the exams the evening before they occur? I entered the room and everyone stared at me. _Just great. _"Did you get lost, babe?" asked one of them smirking. I sighed and ignored him. But he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "I hate to be ignored by any little girl." He said angry. "And I hate to be annoyed by any bastard." I spat back. He looked at me. His friends began to laugh. I glared at them and they shut up. The one, who annoyed me, thwarted me. "Will you let me pass?"

"No. Make me." He said and smirked again. "If you wish." I smiled sweetly. Then I punched him hard in the stomach. Growling he fell on the ground. I looked around "Someone else who wants to ask something stupid?"

I noticed that there were just a few girls. I took a seat beside them. They smiled at me and one gave me a thumbs up. She had blond hair and reminded me of Naruto. "My name is Sakura." I said to her. "Im Akemi Haruka." We talked a bit and she really was a second Naruto. I looked at the watch. The examiner was half an hour too late already.

After another half an hour the room suddenly was filled with smoke. I cowered myself and so did Akemi. "Defend yourself, arrest the enemy and watch your prisoner! Wait for new orders!" Someone ordered. Akemi touched my shoulder. "Lets work together." I nodded. "Six seats left to me are two." We quickly got up and sneaked to them, our feet making no noises. "You get the right one." She said and we attacked them. We shouldn't kill them so I touched the pressure point of my opponent and tied him with Chakra ropes. Akemi did the same.

After 15 minutes the smoke disappeared. I saw ten prisoners sitting tied up or lying unconscious on the floor. Then there was again the voice who ordered us before. It belonged to an ANBU with a hawk mask. "Everyone who has _not_ captured one enemy is dismissed." Sadly all the other girls had to go and the man who annoyed me had a prisoner. We had to untie the prisoners. They were just some ANBU who acted. Then we had to line up and tell write or names down. "We need you to sign this." The examiner held up some papers "You will sign to say you are here on your own will and are aware of the meaning being ANBU. I mean all the You-Could-Die-Any-Moment stuff." He wore a mask but I swear he smirked at the pale faces. When he looked at me he added "And now is the last chance to leave."

I got up from my seat and could see Kenta (the man from before) smirk but I went up to the examiner and grabbed one paper read it, signed it and handed it back to the examiner. He nodded. Soon Akemi followed my example and just one left.

"The next Exam is to retrieve a scroll. We hid six scrolls all over Konoha. Some people might give you with information, but they can be right and wrong. You have three hours." He disappeared. I sighed and there was just one word to describe my feelings: Troublesome

Akemi gave me another thumbs up and disappeared as well. **How the hell are we supposed to find **_**one **_**friggin scroll in **_**whole **_**Konoha and in three hours? **_I have no idea…Wait. There are some people who owe me…_

As quick as I could I made my way to Tsunades office. But there was nobody in there. I sighed and went to search for Naruto. Like I thought I found him at Ichiraku. "Hi Naruto." I said with a sweet voice. He turned around. "Hi Saku-Chan! How are the exams?" He asked and I looked sad. "Not so good to be honest." Then I smiled. "But remember _who _dragged me into this." He gulped "D-Don't beat me up, Yeah. I said I owe you." My smile grew wider "_Exactly._" Naruto gulped again.

Ten minutes later I was at the academy and waited. Safe in my bag was a scroll I had found in the Hokage Mountain. Suddenly there was a ´poof and the examiner appeared. "What are you doing here? Do you want to quit?" he asked curious. I showed him the scroll. "I see. The next exam is at midnight on the training grounds." I nodded and went home.

Now I could finally get some sleep…

When I reached the fighting grounds I saw that Akemi did ass too. I stood beside her and the examiner spoke "So after you passed the first exam, we were sure you could handle surprising attacks. After you passed the second exam we were sure you could gather information and retrieve a scroll, without loosing it to your opponents." I smiled. I had no problems with finding a scroll or protecting it because I had help and nobody attacked. I wondered if they knew it… "Now we want to see you fight. One-to-One fights which will be held by a time you would normally sleep and without any training or making preparations." Lucky I did expect something like this and had put my Kunai pouch on.

First were some guys I didn't know. They fought badly and after an hour one collapsed. _Wow, they are all really strong…_ I started to worry. **Don't be worried. You learned some handy Jutsus in Suna!** I was pushed forward. "Its your turn!" Akemi said and I looked at my opponent. Kenta. "Now I will pay you back, Pinky." He growled. I just smiled. Finally someone I could beat the hell out of. But my grin faded at the referee gave the sign to start and Kenta vanished in tin air. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my surroundings to find his Chakra. But I couldn't.

_That means he's under us. Hid in the earth. _**Go and get him!!!** Inner me cheered. I collected Chakra in my fists and slammed them into the ground. The ground split and Kenta jumped out and threw Kunai at me. I dodged them and aimed at his head. He stabbed my fist with a kunai centimetres away from his face. I growled and pulled the Kunai out. The wound started bleeding and I had to heal it. He took the change to start an attack and threw some Shuriken at my chest. I couldn't stop them they were way to fast. When they hit me I could hear Akemi scream, and looked at my opponent. Blood was running down my legs now. He laughed. "Not even able to stop shuriken. How weak." He laughed louder now. I growled and as he looked at me his laugh faded and a feared expression crept on his face. The blood was no longer blood, but _sand_.

Now I laughed. "How...You?" Kenta asked puzzled. "It's a Jutsu I learned from the Kazekage. Its part of his Absolute defence." "But I stabbed your hands!" He yelled. He couldn't believe what he saw. "Yeah. The sand absorbs Chakra, so I cant use it at my hands."

He smirked. "I see." Then he attacked again aiming for my hands. This time I used another Jutsu from Suna: A wind shield. Kenta flew back. And I attacked.

After half an hour we faced us panting. Both of us were nearly out of Chakra and we both had cuts and bruises (the sand shield I had absorbs Chakra, so after a while I let it down.).

I wanted to start another attack, when the referee stooped me and said "Tie. You will both pass." I nodded and Kenta came to me holding out his hand. I shook it and he hung an arm around my shoulder "How about I treat you to a nice dinner tomorrow?" he asked with a self-confident smile. I just punched his ribs. "Maybe another time…" He groaned and jumped quickly aside, before I could hit him again.

Akemi won the fight and we were so happy that we went to go out and eat something together in the morning. We went to the cute café I was with Ino, TenTen and Hinata. But we just sat down as someone came in screaming "Sakura-San! We need you at the hospital! An emergency!" I quickly got up and left, after I apologized by Akemi but she just smiled and waved goodbye.

At the hospital there was a mess and it reminded m of the day when all the ANBU border control were attacked. The Shinobi took me to a room in the second floor. "There are three injured ANBU. Shizune-San treated them already, but she was needed somewhere else. She said I should bring you here to treat them." I thanked her and entered the room. Again the room was semi-lit, but this time the injured were sleeping peacefully. I sighed. That was a good sign. I faced the first one: She had large scratches down her face and a broken arm and leg. I healed the injuries and walked to the second bed.

Just some scratches and a broken rib and while I healed the rib the man woke up. "Thanks…" he muttered and I recognized the voice of the examiner. "No problem, examiner." I said smiling. And went to the last bed. Immediately I let out a short scream.

* * *

Haha! A little Cliffhanger! I was looking forward t do one XP 

**Sooo what, or better WHO made Sakura scream??? Find it out!**

Next Time: "What happened?" I asked the examiner after I recovered from the shock. "Long story… After we finished the exams, we became order from the Hokage to kill a certain man, who dealed with the Akatsuki…"

_**I still don't own Naruto…**_

Sorry if I dont update soon. School has started again...


	4. 4: Unexpected and scary things

_**Recap:**_ _When I went to the last bed immediately let out a short scream_.

**Chapter four: Unexpected and scary things**

****

**

* * *

**

I looked down at the figure in the bed again. He was pale like the walls behind him and there were bruises, cuts and other injuries everywhere. I slowly backed away in fear. Suddenly he let out a moan. It seemed to be full of pain. Quickly I started to heal him.

It took me some time to make his pain go away and exhausted it sat down next to this poor boy.

"What happened?" I asked the examiner after I finally recovered from the shock. "Long story… After we finished the exams, we became order from the Hokage to kill a certain man, who dealed with the Akatsuki. You, Akemi and Yoshio (The boy who won the first fight) left already, but I wanted to speak with Kenta, he should become the leader of your new team. This mission should be kind of proof his leading abilities. So he came with my squad. But as soon we reached the forest, we were attacked by the Akatsuki. We numbered them out-they were just two and we ten… but we couldn't stand a chance… if it wasn't him " he pointed to the bed " all of us would be dead." He made a pause and I looked at the sleeping figure.

_You really __**do**__ surprise me sometimes…_

"It ended in a battle with an Akatsuki with a plant head and the Tiger **(A/N: He means the mask which the ANBU are carrying. So hes the Hawk and so on…) **together with Kenta picked up the fight. To make it short…Just one survived…" I looked again at the boy in the bed. "So…Hes…de-dead???" I couldn't believe it. "Yes. Kenta held Zetsu **(You know the one with the Plant Head…) **and Tiger sent his attack through the enemies body. But this Zetsu was quite skilled and he managed to kill Kenta too. Im sorry." "What happened with… With Sa-Sasuke then?" I finally asked. "Hes the Tiger." The examiner answered simply.

"He must feel bad to have killed one of us…" I said after some uncomfortable silence. "We are Shinobi. We don't feel. It was an accident and nobody will blame him for this." Was the cold reply. "Ninja rule 1" I said smiling a sad smile "Yes, I know every rule very well."

This night I hadn't slept very well so I was very tired when I entered the room with Sasuke in it. The examiner-his name was Masaru- left last evening already and the other ANBU was about to leave when I entered the room. I helped her out and when the door closed behind her it was totally silent in the room.

Slowly I went to Sasukes side and sat down. Someone had changed his bandages so there was nothing I could do, but to watch him. _I hope hes better soon. _**Whats up with you? You wished his death and now youre … youre… **_**petting **_**him?** I pulled my hand back. I didn't even notice I started caressing his hair. It felt soft thought.

"Why did you stop?" I shivered. "Youre awake?" "Hn. Obviously." **See he does it again! And this smirk of his! This… **He seemed to hesitate, but added "That felt nice I think…" That caught me off guard and I blushed. Inner me shut up too. It became silent so I asked "How do you feel?" "Better. At least I don't feel like I burn in hell like the last time I met you." My eyes darkened a little **See I told you! **_Yes…He hasn't changed…_ I thought a little sad.

"You have become very strong, Sakura-San." _**WTH!?!?!?**_ I and my Inner cried out at the same time. "Whats with the Sakura-San?" I asked a little annoyed. "Hn." He just said. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. "Sakura-Chan is all right. We are former team mates at all, ne, Sasuke-Kun?" He nodded and I smiled at him again.

Lucky Tsunade-Shisou entered and I could get out of the room fast.

**This was…**

Scary? Hell, yes! What was this for all of a sudden? I Have no idea. I cant say what scares me more: The nice and caring Uch- 

**You forgot sweet…** She smirked.

…_Or the bad and angry Uch-_

**You forgot the HOT this time…** I rolled my eyes.

…_Uchiha_. I ended my sentence.

Cant tell this too… Where are you going? 

I looked up confused. I stood in front of the Hokage Tower.

Uh…Dunno…Maybe we should tell Tsunade-Sama? Im sure she has to do something with it… Maybe drugs? 

I had to laugh at the image of a drugged Sasuke walking down the streets and chattering with different people in a high pitched voice and a twitching eyebrow.

But when I reached the door I could have slapped myself. Tsunade was at the hospital…

By Sasuke.

* * *

Hello!!!

**Im sorry its just this short, but I wanted to keep updating steadily so…**_**Please don't hurt me??? **_**I promise the next one will be longer again!**

**Anyway. I read through the last chapters…My spelling is horrible, so **_**Gomenasai! **_

**And I wanted to thank the reviewers** **!!! Please keep reviewing!**

**And to the others: please review::Puppy-eyes::**

**And since I don't want to write it again I will let Sakura do the Job:**

**Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto.**

**Inner ****Sakura: Yeah! ...****Why not?**

**Sakura: Well… There was someone who had the idea of imaging us first, so he…**

**Me: Cut it. The others are asleep already…**

**Sakura lets out inner and she beats the sleeping people up…**

**Me: I think you got the main thing.**


	5. 5: Why I am What I am now

**Chapter Five: Why I am what I am.**

****

* * *

****

There was just one day left till Narutos ceremony should take place. I tried my best to avoid Sasuke for the last days, but hiding from an Uchiha is needless. That's what I found out now. I really had tried my best: I got me more work and grabbed every mission that had to be done last minute, but exactly the last one was the flaw in the plan: I was partnered with Sasuke.

So we walked silent through the streets of a small village. I had to heal the ill major and Sasuke was my guard. **Not that we would need one…** my Inner me remarked. I could just agree. **Even if we would, why **_**he**__I have no idea. But lets finish this quickly! _

"Sakura-Chan, stop!" I was grabbed on my arm and dragged into the a bush. Sasuke pinned me to the ground and I blushed like mad. "Uhm…Sasuke-Kun…Could you…?" I asked embarrassed. He looked down at me and seemed to become a little pink, but it was too dark to be one hundred percent sure. Anyways he stood up but made sure I was silent.

Finally I looked around too. It wasn't late enough to go to sleep, but dark enough to turn the lights on. But there was no light and we were nearly at the gates of the village. I gasped in shock. What happened? I looked to Sasuke. He stared at the village gates, Sharingan activated. I grabbed his hand "What happened?" I asked whispering. "I don't really know, but the enemy is already gone. I can only hope that some of the villagers survived."

I wanted to ask what could him make believe a whole village was killed, but then the smell of blood and death reached my nose. I shivered lightly. "Is there any danger to go into the village? Maybe I can save some?" I asked hopefully. When he moved forward I followed quickly.

We passed the gate and nowhere was a sign of live. In the middle of the small village was a market place and the major lay there-beheaded. I kneeled next to him. "What happened?" I whispered. _As if he could answer…_ Suddenly something grabbed my ankles I shrieked, but when I looked down it was a man, barely living. "A-Aka…Akatsuki…" He said and then died.

I freed my ankle from his grip and turned around to find Sasuke. I couldn't see him so I called for him. "I'm over here…" came the reply. Sasuke was looking down a side street. It looked like it belonged to a horror film: Shuriken, Kunai and blood were all over the house walls and the ground and there were some dead people lying there. Sasuke slowly walked through the street and I followed him. When he stopped I stopped too. When he looked at me I shivered. His Sharingan were still activated, but there were spinning fast now and his face was a pure emotionless mask. "It's…It's exactly like then." I wanted to ask what he meant but suddenly his Sharingan changed and before I could do something else I was caught in an illusion.

**

* * *

**

**Illusion**

I slowly walked down a dark street when I heard footsteps from behind. I saw a younger Sasuke running towards me. _How cute! _Inner me nodded. I decided to follow him.

Soon we came to the Uchiha compound. I still followed him, having a bad feeling. I could imagine _**what **_he was going to show me. And I had to admit I was afraid of what he would show me. But I still followed little Sasuke. He ran through some streets, raising his pace more and more. Suddenly he stopped and I nearly bumped into him. I looked up.

"**NOOOOO!!!"** both of us screamed. The street looked similar to the one I was in, but it was full of dead Uchihas. "Mom! Dad!" Sasuke screamed and started running again. I still followed him and tried to hold back my tears.

When my vision cleared, we stood in front of a big door. Slowly Sasuke opened it and stepped into the room. It was very dark inside and there was just one window through which some moonlight shone. When I cognised the people lying on the floor I sunk to my knees. Sasukes parents…

Itachi stepped out of the shadows. A spark of hope flickered in Sasukes eyes at the sight of his brother. "Itachi!" he cried out. "Mom and Dad…" "I know." Was all he replied in the cold voice of his. Then he took out his Katana and Sasuke figured out. I could see his world shatter into pieces. A Shuriken cut into his shoulder and Sasuke started crying I walked up to him. I was like in trance. I wanted to hug the little Sasuke, but I was like a ghost-my hands went through his shoulders. I sunk down crying…

Suddenly there was a soft pull at my arms and I was released from this world.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I wanted to forget the horrible images I saw. It remembered me of my nightmares, but what Sasuke had been through was worser than everything I imagined since today. I sat up. I was lying in my sleeping bag and next to me was a campfire lit. Sasuke sat on a tree and stared at the stars. I shivered lightly when I felt the cold of the moonless night. "Sasuke?" I whispered. He didn't seem to hear me so I got up and took my blamket out of my bag. I climbed on the tree and finally he turned to me. He didn't say something so I sat down next to him. #We just sat there silent on the tree and after a while I started to shiver. "If you're cold, you should use the blanket." Sasuke said. I shook my head. "I brought it here for you. You must be freezing to death." I answered. "I can deal with it." I shook my head again and wrapped the blanket around the two of us.

Sasuke stiffened in surprise, but didn't push me away. Finally he relaxed and leaned his head down to mine. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to cast that illusion on you." He whispered. I just rested my head against his shoulder. I didn't know what to say, but

"I forgive you, Sasuke-Kun."

He looked at me for a while now. I couldn't help but to smile. He smirked back. "So what happened?" He looked at me confused. "When you were with Orochimaru." I explained. "Nothing much, to be honest. I trained and when I didn't train I locked myself up in my room-or better cell… I didn't want to be with that bastard longer than necessary. Finally I went out to kill my brother. Of course Orochimaru was killed before." He paused. "Where did you get the Mangekyo Sharingan?" I asked. "That was the result of an unlucky accident. You know I traveled with the 'Hebi', right?" I nodded. "Then you know about Jugo, too." I nodded again. "During one battle he lost his complete self control and killed all enemies and nearly us too." The 'us' made me slightly jealous, I must say. "So I had to kill him and since you could have called him a friend of mine I got the Mangekyo." I nodded again. "What happened to the rest of our team and why were you in this worse condition when you were brought back?" He smiled. "Quite a lot questions, ne?" I grinned. "Hn. Since when do you joke?" I asked in a teasing voice. "Since when do you use 'Hn'?" "Shut up and answer, Uchiha!" I tried to copy his cocky voice. He smiled-again! **That's rare! He smiles and talks!** _He _never_ used to smile… _"Now I'm used to smile." He cut through my thoughts. My head shot up. "What-?"

He laughed. "It was obviously what you were thinking. But anyway. You asked some questions, right? The rest of Hebi walked into an Akatsuki base, where my brother was. Arrogant as I was used to be I wanted to fight him, but he warned me not to do. When I attacked he killed all of my teammates and then wounded me badly, The only way to survive was crawling back to Konoha to be healed." "Did you regret coming back?" I asked quiet. He thought about it a while. Suddenly he wrapped an arm around me "Not at all. Everyone in Konoha made me to what I am now. Especially you. I thought about you quite often all these years. You too are a reason why I am, what I am."

* * *

**I think that's a nice chappie, ne? **

**I really LOVE it. Tell me please if you do too!! **

**Its already really late, and I'm going to sleep now...**

**Until the next time!**

**I think I have to repeat myself again:**

_**I don't own Naruto, even if I wish I would, and never will I.**_


	6. 6: The Ceremony

**Chapter six: The Ceremony**

****

* * *

****

It was the day of Narutos ceremony. _I'm happy for him, I think he really deserves this. _**Yeah, but you should hurry. It's 8.17 already. **_Yes, I know…_

I quickly got dressed in my ANBU uniform. The ANBU squads had to meet at 9.00 at the base. There we would get our tasks for the day. While the others could relax and watch the ceremony, we had to work. **I **had to work…

At least I was on the same team with Akemi and Sasuke. Leader of squad 11 was Masaru (You know, the one with the hawk mask and the examiner.).

Since yesterday things went great between me and Sasuke-Kun. When I told him a little of my depression, he really felt bad for me. But we are just good friends after all, and I don't want it any other way.

A knock on my door cut me out of my thoughts. I smiled and put on my mask. A cat mask. "You're late…" I greeted the person in front of my door. "Hn." He pulled down my mask and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed what caused him to smirk. "Lets go Sasuke-Kun…"

"The future Hokage himself has assigned us to watch over him in the ceremony. We can't make any mistakes. We have to pay attention anytime. We…" The leader of squad 11 went on and on. I sighed inwardly. "We will take part in the ceremony in civil, so nobody will notice we're ANBU. I will meet you half an hour before the ceremony starts." "Hai." We replied and Masaru disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Akemi asked. I took my mask off. "We could eat lunch at Ichiraku together." I got a "Hn." from Sasuke and an overjoyed "YES!!" from Akemi. Both pulled their masks down and I said I would go change my clothes. Akemi nodded and ran off to her place. I heard Sasuke mutter something about annoying and turned around to him. "She's like Naruto, ne?" He nodded and sighed. "As if one wasn't enough." I laughed. "I like her. She reminds me of the infamous 'Team 7'." He nodded again. "I think we should hurry. Akemi is already waiting at Ichiraku for sure."

* * *

I wore a black skirt with short black panties beneath and a pink top. My hair was fixed with several Senbon and under the chair I was sitting on was the rest of my weapons.

ANBU squad 11 was waiting for the ceremony to begin. I was begging to heaven that nothing will disturb the ceremony. And it seemed to work!

Naruto stood proudly on the Hokage tower promising to protect the village from every kind of danger. When he ended hid speak, everyone stood up to applaud. I felt some tears sliding down my neck. _I'm so proud of him…_**Everyone is. He will make a good job, I'm sure about it!** I nodded inwardly. "Don't let your guard down!" Whispered Masaru. I smiled. Everything went well so far. Naruto will now go inside to his counc…" I stopped. Now I faced Masaru. He nodded. "The council." I yelp in shock. That got Akemis and Sasukes attention. "But the council is well guarded." "Yes, and we are not talking about any criminals!" He was a little louder now. I looked up. Naruto was gone already and the place was nearly empty.

"What do we do now? How can they just go in and take him?" I asked curious. I took another look around. There were just some Shinobi with lower ranks around. Masaru smirked. "Someone must have helped them sneak in." I watched his face confused. Suddenly I heard a scream and bursting glass. Then there stepped four cloaked figures out of the building. I held my breath. They had Naruto!

I grabbed my weapons and so did Sasuke and Akemi. When I wanted to unsheat my Katana a Kunai hit me in the chest. My eyes widened in shock. It didn't come from the direction I supposed it to come. _What…_ I froze when I heard Sasukes scream and a deep laugh.

* * *

**Again a cliffhanger…**

**My internet isn't working, but I hope I can continue updating soon…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I don't own Naruto… (How often have I to say it?)**


	7. 7: Brothers

**Chapter seven: Brothers**

**I will write a little in Sasuke P.O.V. from now on!**

* * *

When I saw her fall a scream escaped my throat. Lucky, Akemi caught her before she hit the ground because I couldn't move. I _saw _what happened but I couldn't believe it:

Sakura lay on the ground, Akemi over her, crying. Then there were the Akatsuki. They smirked at the scene in front of them. And finally Masaru. He was laughing. He was laughing, because he… he had …thrown the Kunai at Sakura. She couldn't be dead. Of course not.

I laughed inwardly. She was important to everyone on this village. She was important to _me. _She couldn't just die from this Kunai… I kneeled next to her. Sakura's pink hair shone in the sun, her pale skin seemed more pale than ever. And she didn't move, not a bit.

I stood up and faced Masaru. He smirked. "Angry little Sasuke-Kun?" he asked with a teasing voice. He opened his mouth to go on, but no words came out. A snake had broke his neck in a blink of an eye. A snake coming from my sleeve.

My Sharingan were activated so I could dodge the Kunai from the side easily. The lower ranked Shinobi had formed a defense around the Akatsuki. They just watched them amused. I spotted my brother among them and a wave of anger came over me.

Suddenly the faces of the Akatsuki became blank. One of them dropped Naruto and stared shocked at what was behind me.

I turned around. There he stood – unharmed: Naruto. And with him were all the other Konoha Shinobi. I let out a sigh. When he was there, Sakura would be alright too. But when I heard Tsunade let out a cry and run towards Sakura, my smile faded. NO! This couldn't be true…

Then the battle broke up and I stood there in the middle of it all, not able to move. "Sakura?" I asked kneeling down next to her again. But there was no answer. Not a single move. I looked to Tsunade worried. "Is she…alive?" She already started healing her, so I took it as an 'yes'.

Akemi was already defending Sakura and Tsunade so I looked around. Everything was a complete mess. Naruto was protected by the rookie 9, while another Akatsuki blew up the houses in Konoha. He was already attacked by some ANBU, but they were having difficulties.

And then… shocked I looked around. Where the hell is Itachi? A scream made me turn around. There he stood, holding Sakura's numb body and smirking _very _arrogant at me. _Now I see why everyone hates this 'Uchiha-smirk'…_ Tsunade and Akemi lay on the ground. Anger boiled up in me and I wanted to kick his head off, but then I stopped. What if he used her as a shield? Horrifying images crept up my mind, but I fought them back.

But before I could try something else Kunai were thrown at him. Itachi merely jumped back. I watched him. "What do you want? I'm not going to fight you anymore. I just gave up this thought." His smirk grew wider. Suddenly he appeared behind me. "Oh, you _do _want to fight me. I can _see _it. But you have feelings for this little girl. Maybe I should just take her with me, so you will chase after her and give me a _real_ fight?" A wave of anger and hate came over me again. I turned around to stab him, but he jumped back on a tree branch and I followed him. He led me out of Konoha into the forest, but it didn't matter to me as long as I would save Sakura.

Finally he stopped in a large clearing. The sun was already setting so everything was dim-lit.

I looked at Itachi and he just threw Sakura at me. I hurried to catch her and placed her carefully against a tree. Now I could feel her breath, she was just unconscious. And… "Ow…" I muttered. A Kunai had hit my arm. Oh, yes. Itachi… I smiled inwardly. How she made me forget everything but her…it's very dangerous! I really had to pay more attention…

"So today will our little game end." Itachi said and almost sounded amused. I snorted. "Game? Aren't games supposed to be fun? I think it wasn't funny when _you murdered_ the clan!" I said, trying to calm my voice. He chuckled. "Life's a game, Sasuke." I shrugged. It was the first time he called me by my name for… since I can think! I smirked. "So you finally think I'm 'worth your time'?" I asked. "Yes." I nearly smiled. If he said something it was probably the truth-he didn't need to lie. For a moment the image of my former brother came back…

We fought for hours already. I was sweating, out of breath and bleeding out of some cuts. Maybe some broken ribs. But I had to say that Itachi wasn't in a better condition. He as well was bloody and panting. A Chidori of mine had ripped his cloak and broken his arm, but his eyes hadn't even twitch. I really had to admire his strength.

Then I attacked again and he dodged again, he attacked and I dodged. Suddenly he was behind me and kicked me into a tree. With a loud grunt I landed next to Sakura. Some drops of my blood splashed at her face and I wiped them away. Suddenly she opened her eyes. When she looked at me she let out a small yelp. "Wha-What happened?" She asked. Then she looked around. "I see…" she went silent again before I could do or say something she firmly gripped my arm and healed all the cuts and bruises. Then she healed my other arm and when she wanted to heal my rips Kunai and Shuriken came at us. I wanted to get up and dodge them, but Sakura made some quick hand sings and a wall of sand surrounded us. She closed her eyes for a moment and finally Sakura pulled up my shirt and laid her green glowing hands on my chest. Her cold fingers made me shiver.

Slowly the green faded and she looked in my eyes. I could see tears in her eyes. Then she shut them for a moment and sighed. When she opened them again, she avoided my gaze. "On three I will let the wall down." I stood up. "One… Two…" She hesitated a moment "Sasuke…please…don't …" I silenced her with a gentle kiss. Her eyes grew wide. " I won't die. Don't worry." I gave her a smile and she nodded. "Three!" She said and her guard fell.

Sakura jumped on a tree branch to watch the fight. And I searched for Itachi. He was nowhere to see. Suddenly he was behind me, holding a Kunai at my throat. "Hm. That wasn't fair, to have the little Cherry Blossom of yours healing you." He said, but I just chuckled "You brought her here." I remembered him. I felt him stiffen and stab me. I disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I appeared behind Itachi and stabbed his shoulder. I was a little confused. This move had been so obvious… again I aimed a kick against his head. This time he jumped back. He looked in my eyes. Just then I realized that there were no Sharingan, but the deep onyx pools of his.

"Now lets end this." Itachi said firmly. I turned off my Sharingan as well. "Yes." I said quiet. He nodded and did hand signs in a rapid pace. Suddenly there was a huge fireball flying towards me. I took the only free way towards him: Under the earth.

I made my way through the earth still feeling the heat of his Jutsu. When the heat faded I came up, Chidori glowing in my hands. And I hit Itachi's chest perfectly. I saw him fall in slow motion and I caught him before he hit the ground. I looked at his face. His eyes were half open and a smile graced his features. "G-Good job. Sasuke-Kun." I merely stared at him. He spilled some blood up. "Why?" I asked, still shocked at the sudden end of our fight. "I…I got t-tiered of…o-our little g-game, Sasuke-K-Kun…" I felt Sakura's hand on my shoulder. Itachi gripped my hand. "W-Will you f-forgive…me?" He asked and I felt tears well up inside my eyes. "Yes." My voice was a husky whisper. Itachi's smile widened. Then his gaze landed on Sakura. "T-Take g-g-good care of…my l-little…brother." She whispered a "Hai." And then Itachi closed his eyes. After a final breath he died. My brother died. My tears finally escaped my eyes and Sakura enveloped me in a hug. She softly rocked me slightly.

After a small eternity I stood up. Sakura had cried too, but she hadn't said a word. She stood up as well and took a look around. In most of the trees stuck Kunai and some were burnt. She took my hand. "Lets bury your brother here. I think it fits him. He was a great Ninja after all." Sakura smiled a little. I merely nodded.

After w dug a hole and buried Itachis body I wrapped an arm around Sakura. She snuggled closer to me. "Thank you." I whispered. I felt her smile. "Let's go back. They will wait for us." I hesitated and Sakura pulled me into a kiss. Much too soon she pulled away. She smirked at me "I promised your brother to take care of you, so I want you to go to bed and sleep for the next three days!" I smiled. "Hai." Sakura took my hand. "And then we will come back and bring him some flowers." And again. "Thank you."

* * *

**Wow. That's pretty sad, ne? **

**Itachi is my favourite character and it was really hard to let him die… **

**Na, I think I will write one or two chapters and, yeah, that's it then I think.**

**Ja Ne! Sayu-Chan**

_**I don't own Naruto…(Starts crying again…Why not???)**_


	8. 8: Is This The End?

**Here it is! Chapter eight! Finally!**

**I'm sorry, it's late… I started the Chapter three times and rewrote it again and aigain…**

**I still think it sucks, but oh well… **

**On with the Story!**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Is this the end?**

**It's Sakura's P.O.V. again!!!**

It was already after midnight, when we knocked at the door of the Hokage Office. "Come in…" I opened the door surprised: Naruto was sitting behind the large desk! "Hey Sakura-Chan! Sasuke-Teme!" I smiled, while Sasuke merely sat down in his brooding position. "I thought the whole ceremony was fake?" I asked. Naruto shook his head. "Nah. Just the last part. What happened to both of you? You look horrible…" I resisted the urge to take Sasukes hand, not knowing what to say.

"We fought and killed Itachi Uchiha." He said this simple sentence in a low, hurt voice. Naruto raised one eyebrow. "You did kill him?" He asked surprised. Sasuke shook his head sadly. "No. He let me kill him." With that he stood up and left. The door closed with a final click.

"What happened?" Naruto asked curious. I explained it to him, or at least tried, since I was unconscious half the time. "I think I will go now." I wanted to search Sasuke, worried about his behavior.

There's something wrong with him… I wonder where he is… 

I admired the full moon. I had found Sasuke sitting on the roof of the tower gazing at the night sky. I had quietly sat down next to him and didn't dare to say something. He had his Sharingan activated. They pierced through the air like they would search for something to kill. I was afraid of this. I've never seen Sasuke so bloodthirsty...

"Sakura." His voice was so cold, it nearly hurt. "Yeah?" I asked in a low whisper. He turned around, his blood red eyes staring at me. He noticed my shiver. "Why are you afraid?" He asked. Not a single emotion, but at least not as cold as before... "I...You...Your eyes, Sasuke-Kun...I'm scared of them." He turned his Sharingan off. Thankfully I smiled at him.

"So?" He asked again. I hesitated. Should I really tell him? I looked at the moon again, avoiding his gaze. "You seem...troubled." I stated. "I do so?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. I turned to him. "Yes." He stared at me. Suddenly he turned around. "Sakura. I'm so-" "NO!"

I screamed. He turned around to me again. "What-?" I cut him off again. "Stop acting like this. I thought I finally found a way to melt the 'Human-Ice-Cube'." He smirked. "Is that what they call me?" He asked amused. But his icy gaze didn't disappear.

"I can see that something is bothering you…Why don't you tell me? I… I thought you changed…" I looked at my feet to hide my tears.

_I thought you changed…I'm sad I was wrong…_

**Don't cry Saku-Chan…Please?**

But it was already too late. Tears were streaming down my face. I turned, not wanting Sasuke to see them. "I think…It's … It's better, if I go now." I managed to say between sobs.

**What are you doing? Stay and fight! **My inner tried to make me stay.

_No. I CANT STAND THIS ANY LONGER! HIS MIND PLAYS AND SUDDENLY CHANGING ATTITUDES MAKE ME SICK! _

I was angry, or better broken-hearted.

I walked away. "Good bye, Sasuke." I whispered, sure he had heard it.

But why didn't he say something?

_Would I stay, if he said something?_

**Yes.**

Meter and meter the stairs came closer.

_Say something._

**Why? Forget him. There are enough guys dying for you.**

_Name one._

**Uhm…**

…_Say something…_

_**Please!**_

****

"Sakura…" "Yes?" I asked, trying to calm myself down. I hoped he didn't see me jump on the inside. "…I…I am sorry." Now I faced him. "Why? Again a mind play of yours? I'm tiered of all that." I watched him frown. He was taken back by my words.

_Was that too harsh?_

**Nope. It was true.**

"Do you forgive me?" He asked, coming closer. When we were a step apart he stopped. I watched him. Yes, he was handsome, but that wasn't really an excuse for everything.

"Who knows, if I could not forgive you, since… You know how I feel for you." His face lit up a little. "But…Can you love me back?"

* * *

**I think there's one Chapter left!**

**I'm sorry, 'bout the cliffhanger! It's the last one…for this Story **

**I think I'll have a little (M-Rated ) surprise.**

**Would you review for me please???**

**Little-Sayu-Chan **


	9. 9: Love

**Aw! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**I think I'll make it ten chapters then!**

**Chapter nine: Love**

**It's Sasukes P.O.V. !!!!**

* * *

_Can I? Can I love you back?_ A simple question. But what to answer?

_Do I love you, Sakura?_

"Sakura, please…" I stepped forward to close the space between us. I wanted to wipe her tears away. I wanted to… But Sakura took a step back. She shook her head, tears dripping to the floor. "Answer, Sasuke. Just answer." She stood there, her wet face reflected the moonlight, and her green eyes were full of emotion. I just want to hold her…

**Then just go ahead and answer!**

_You again?_

**No time to discuss. She wont stand there forever…**

_You're right, I think..._

"Sakura, I…"

Why can't I speak those damn words?!

* * *

_Why did you leave? Why did you do the things, that never can be undone again?_

I leaned against a tree, watching flowers dancing in the wind.

_Why did you leave me behind? _

I sighed and sat down in the grassthe sun was shining and the sky was flawless blue, but I didn't feel like jumping around – as if that ever had happened in my life.

After some minutes I stood up walking to the stone in the middle of the clearing. With a finger I traced the engraved words:

_Here lies Itachi Uchiha._

_A feared man,_

_A criminal._

_And in the end,_

_a brother._

I could feel tears burn in my eyes. _Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you be the big brother everyone deserves? _

Small arms enveloped me in a hug. "It's okay to cry, you know Sasuke-Kun?" a feminine voice whispered in my ear. "Che. I don't cry." I answered in a teasing voice. It was responded by laughter. "No, of course not."

"Shut up Sakura!" Before she could say something I kissed her gently.

"Let's go back." "Yes, wait a minute…" She pulled out some fresh flowers and placed them on the grave. She whispered something, but I couldn't hear it. "We can go now!"

When we reached the gates I couldn't stand it any longer. "What did you say at my brothers grave?" She smiled. "I said I would take good care of the both of you, and that I will love you forever." Sakura whispered the last part. I lifted her chin, so she had to look in my eyes. "You now, I'll love you forever too."

* * *

**Aaaaw! So there is chappie ten (the epilogue!) left. I'm nearly finished with it too, so it will be up tomorrow or so. Hope you all enjoyed the Story!!! **

**Review, please!!!**

**Sayu-Chan**

**_I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke, or Sakura, or Itachi, or the rest of them!!!_**


	10. 10: Epilouge

**That's really the last Chapter!!! I'm happy I finally finished the Story and I hope you all liked it!!! I want to thank everyone for reviewing!!! Hugs and throws cookies!**

**Would you review a last time for me??? Puppy-Eyes**

**_Uhm, I should warn you all: This chapter contains a lemon! _**

**Final Chapter: Epilogue**

* * *

****

It was dark and I was very tiered.

**Girl, I hate the first days of Shuriken-Training in the Academy… Why seems every child to cut himself more than ten times???**

_Yeah, I'm all worn out…_

When I reached my front door I sighed in relief. "I'm Home!!!" I cried out and stepped in my kitchen. "I see." I shrieked. But the answer was a soft chuckle. "Oh, hey Sasuke-Kun!" I smiled and turned the light on. "Why didn't you turn the light on?" "I'm here since five minutes. Are you hungry?" My stomach growled. "I take that as an yes…" I nodded "I'll just change, 'kay?" and made my way up the stairs.

_What to wear…What to wear… _I picked out the outfit I bought a week ago. It was a black Yukata with a pink Obi. Then some black shorts and the silver necklace. Perfect!

I hurried into the bathroom and jumped under the shower. The hot water soothed me down.

It's five months now, since Itachi died, and Sasuke and I had visited him every weekend, if possible. Naruto was now official Hokage, too. He and Hinata were going to marry in the summer. It was a real shock for the poor Neji to hear his dear cousin was going to get married, but luckily TenTen was there to support him.

I chuckled. Yes, both pairs were so cute. And so were we. Sasuke and me. I blushed and smirked at the same time, while I dried myself. **Crap…You forgot the clothes in the bedroom…** I sighed and wrapped a towel around me.

In the bedroom door I froze: There _he_ stood, at the open window, watching the moon and looking as handsome as never before. His skin had a soft glow in the moonlight and in his eyes shone the stars. Breathtaking.

When he turned around I slightly blushed, but Sasuke merely smirked and eyed me from top to toe. I felt quiet uncomfortable and blushed even more. A breeze came from the window and I shivered lightly. Suddenly I was hugged by strong, warm arms. Sasukes breath tickled my neck. I gasped at the comforting feeling. Gently Sasuke started nibbling at my earlobe. I let out a surprised groan and dropped my towel promptly. This caused to smirk Sasuke even harder.

"Hm...Not…f-fair!" I purred into his ear. He let go of my neck and crushed his lips on mine gently, yet lust filled. I willingly let his tongue in and my thoughts and sight blurred, there was just one person: Sasuke.

He softly pulled me towards the bed and lay us down. I took the chance to take of hi shirt. Again I was drooling over Sasukes hot body, his well-toned and muscular chest and soft, pale skin. "Like what you see?" He cut me out my thoughts. I smiled lightly. "Yes, actually very much so…" He chuckled and seated himself on top of me. He leaned his head down and his breath caressed my skin. "You sure about this?" he whispered. I was totally lost in his eyes and had said 'yes' to everything he wanted. I nodded. "Good…" and again our lips crushed down in a heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his erection grow. I smirked and flipped him over. _A big cheer for Inhuman Strength! _

Sasuke looked at me curious, waiting for me to do something. I made a trail of butterfly kisses down to his pants. When I touched the hem of them I could feel him shiver. I teasingly slowly I unbuttoned them. Sasuke let out a growl. It was so intimidating I nearly hurried to pull them down. I had no chance to get a closer look at his previous jewel cause he pinned me down again. "Sorry, Sakura…I like being in control." He spoke in a husky voice. **Damn. That voice is too sexy for his own good…** I could just agree.

He drew circles on my stomach and cupped my breast with his mouth, making me moan in pleasure. "S-Stop…Torturing, Sa-su-Kun" I begged. All I got was a 'Hn.' and a smirk at his new Nickname. "P-Please?" I tried.

Suddenly I felt his erection brush my legs. I moaned in surprise and growled at the same time. As in reflex, my legs spread, when Sasu positioned himself at my entrance. Again I found his mouth coming down at mine. "It'll hurt a little…" He murmured at my lips. Then, gently and firmly at the same time, he trusted into me. I gasped in shock. I didn't expect it to hurt that much… But the gentleman he was he waited for me to get used to him. "Move…" And so he did. I titled my head back and my moans became louder with every thrust. There was a tension building inside me and my breath got faster. I couldn't stand it any longer… "Sasuke!!" I let myself climax and all the tension released at one time. I felt Sasuke spill his sperm inside of me and the warm felling in my stomach made me dizzy. Possessively he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him, and laid my head on his chest, so I could hear his heart beating. I could have fallen asleep right then and there, but "I love you, Sasu-Kun."

"I love you too."

**_End_**


End file.
